


Mornings

by kilrys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i guess, is it fluff????? idk how to tag ;_;, simple things in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilrys/pseuds/kilrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are mornings that seems to have been enchanted that Oikawa would wake up into, just like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Forgive my lack of ability in writing titles lol

Also available on my [tumblr](http://naruseis.tumblr.com/post/113960929917/mornings)

* * *

 

There are mornings that seems to have been enchanted that Oikawa would wake up into, just like this one.

 

For all he knows, it’s the same room and same messy bed that daily greets him; and not to mention, there’s the same guy that occasionally hits the sheets up with him. Iwaizumi would come to his flat often, or more like Oikawa drags him there, that you’d smell a scent of him in almost every part of the room so it is never surprising to have Iwaizumi by his side on certain mornings when he’d stayed for the night discussing volleyball, playing video games, getting fucked up with school works, or just.. getting  _fucked_. Just like the night before; it was weekend afterall.

 

But then Oikawa can’t just resist the beautiful sight of his lover as he sleeps in peace like a child, with the light that tries to make its way in and the dust reflecting like drops of stars. If his stares could melt, he’s long been gone.

 

It’s in these mornings that he’d feel his face warm itself up when the sun’s heat hasn’t even beaten the night’s cold. Oikawa then smiles because he knew it’s the kind of morning he’d want to wake up to every day in his lifetime and he could just not wish for more.

 

This trail of thoughts is what would scare him the most though, as if this great deal of a wonder would just disappear one day but he could just gaze at him more passionately, at the lashes of his closed eyes, his bedhair that he counts as the cutest as he sleeps, at his dry mouth half-open that he wants to moist himself, as if trying to memorize them when he can’t see them anymore.

 

 _Who would live with a dork like him, anyway? Who would actually put up with his whines? Who would be willing to spend his life with him?_  They are both young. He knows Iwaizumi would change his mind about him, about this crazy relationship, and he’d want to start his own family.

 

A faint smile just befalls his dejected expression.

 

 _“Of course, I know that much,”_ he murmurs to himself and all he could do now is to do his best to make his lover happy so he crawls out of bed to set up a breakfast for the two of them but before his foot reaches the floor, a hand has grabbed his wrist making him stop.

 

“Stay for a while,” still drowsy but Iwaizumi managed.

 

“I’m gonna make breakfast,” Oikawa smiled the usual and pulled away his hand free which only lasted a second for Iwaizumi took possession of it again.

 

This time Iwaizumi entangled his fingers around Oikawa’s and raised from the bed a bit, “Just for a little more.”

 

And  _oh_ how could Oikawa resist when Iwaizumi already had his eyes on him pleading like a puppy, though he knows Iwaizumi isn’t aware he makes this kind of eyes, which is really rare and he doesn’t tell. “Five minutes, then.”

 

Iwaizumi then wrapped him in a spoon and held him close.

 

“You woke up especially early today, though?” Oikawa commented as he fumbled around the fingers enclosing him.

 

“Who wouldn’t wake up when someone stares at them like you do?” Oikawa could feel his breath at the back of his neck as he speaks but the statement startle him more than this.

 

“Because you were drooling, Iwa-chan. You looked so cute I wanted to take a picture,” he replied teasingly trying to conceal his reasons.

 

“Stupid,” Iwaizumi started but on a softer voice than usual. “It’s the face you’re gonna see everyday for the rest of your life, why would you even need a picture.”

 

Oikawa felt little butterflies in his stomach release but then doubted if he heard it right, “What?”

 

“You don’t want?” he responded, almost sweetly sniffing Oikawa’s hair.

 

The other curled up even more on his side. All his worries suddenly drowned away. Worrying is really just not him, he thought. Then whispers, “of course, I do,” not sure if heard or not.

 

But probably was because his lover just took him, the other didn’t think they could be closer. “And  _I_  don’t drool though,  _you_ do.” Making Oikawa let out a giggle, not sure what for it was; but he definitely felt like doing so.

 

They came out of bed for  _lunch_ and more mornings like this came to their days.


End file.
